Fireflies In Twilight
by Deansfavdemon
Summary: When you start looking at your best friend as something more than a best friend, isn't it best to forget about it completely? Or will it drive you crazy for years? One-Shot branching off from 'Once On A Full Moon'. Dean/OC


Got this idea from one of my lovely reviewers, so I hope you like the little look into Dean and Lex's past!! This spans off from chapter 7, that bit where they're talking after the heat of the moment. :D

* * *

"Dad, come on! Dean is going on missions, why can't I go?" Lex shouted at her father, her face red and tear blotched from screaming. Dean was hiding in the bathroom with Matt and Sam, trying to stay out of the way on this one.

"My sister could kill someone with that temper, I swear to Jesus Christ," Matt muttered, sitting in the tub with his long legs dangling out. He was a year older than him, the guy Dean wished he was like. So carefree, and not one bit thrust into hunting. Mr. Jones only took him once in a while, training Lex more as they grew up for some reason. Dean never really knew why.

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she did," he answered, resting against the sink as he heard the door slam.

Hoping that the fight was over, he peeked into the motel room and saw Mr. Jones and his dad talking; Lex no where to be found. As he left the bathroom with the two others behind him, the dads looked up at them and stopping the conversation dead in its tracks. Alexis's dad rubbed at his face, tired and upset about the fight he just had with his pride and joy and Dean was wondering where the hell she was.

"She ran off again, you know her, always leaving. I can't deal with this anymore, I swear to Pete. I wish Martha was still alive, she'd know what to do with her," Mr. Jones grumbled, grabbing his bag of guns along with John.

"You're doing fine Dan, really. Girls are just tough, always will be. I mean, we're getting old and we still don't understand them," his Dad chuckled with hers, heading for the door and ready for another mission.

"Lexie will come back when she's ready to, we all know that. Y'all stay here, you hear me? Dean?" Mr. Jones asked, looking at him from underneath his trucker hat bill. The man always intimidated him.

"Yes, sir," he lied, fingers crossed in his pocket as he watched them leave. After hearing the Impala gear up and drive off, he turned to Matt and Sam and both of them already knew what was going down.

"You know kid, I'm off to college next year and you won't have anyone to fall back on," Matt slugged him in the shoulder, flopping on a bed and pulling out the remote.

"You be good Sammy, you got me? No being annoying tonight, you twerp," he ruffled his fourteen year old brothers hair, laughing as he tried to straighten it out again as fast as possible.

"Stop calling me that Dean! I'm too old for that crap," Sam growled, sitting on the other bed and pulling out some lame book. Dean rolled his eyes and gave one more thank you wave before leaving the motel behind him as fast as he could.

It was dark now, the clear North Dakota sky twinkling with stars and flashing lights from planes flying overhead. He knew right where Lex had gone, he always knew where she went. So as he walked through tall grass and smelled the cool night air mixed with the scent of the river, he knew he was getting close. He could hear her humming up ahead, an AC/DC song that they listened to a lot in the Impala on the way home from school. He grinned as he mouthed the words, still making the trek to get to her.

As he came to the now open field, he saw her laying in the grass; arms behind her head and her knees bent and crossed over one another. Coming to lay next to her, he settled down in the cold grass and relished in it after such a hot day. She didn't even turn to see who it was, both of them so in sync with each other that it was almost spooky. That's what you get for being best friends for seven years.

"He treats me like I'm five," she stated, still not looking at him as he looked up into the stars with her. Wishing for a safe return for his dad on a random one, he scolded himself for being so stupid and turned on his side to look at Lex.

"He just doesn't want to see you hurt Lex, you should know that. After your mom got killed...he's got a right to be worried," Dean sighed, hoping he didn't upset her with bringing up her mom. She turned on her side now, thick black frames surrounding her deep blue eyes.

"He's being sexist is what he's doing. He let's you come along and your mom was killed by a monster too...but you're a big boy now so you get to hold a gun. Doesn't he know I shoot better than him already?" She let out a long huff, her pouty red lips slick with lip gloss that he could smell. Cherry.

"Come on, cheer up dorkface," she shot a look at him now, hating the nickname he gave her when she got braces and glasses a few years back. Her teeth were clear of all metal now, but he still loved messing with her. Secretly, he really liked the glasses on her.

"I hate you, you know."

"Back atcha."

She smiled now, her straight white teeth lighting up the darkness before hiding behind her lips again. They both sat up now, fireflies coming out of the trees and grass around them as she held a hand out and caught one.

"Would you still be my friend if I had a big butt that lit up?" She asked him, looking at him with her big eyes blinking with long eyelashes. She looked different to him for some reason tonight.

"No, I wouldn't. You'd totally ruin my image," he joked, Lex sticking her tongue out at him before letting the bug go. She scooted closer to him now, her shorts and tank top not keeping her warm enough. Opening his legs slightly, he put his hands under her armpits and lifted her slightly off the ground and sat her down between them.

"You could have asked me to move, you didn't have to pick me up," she stated clearly, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Laying back in the grass with her slightly on top of him, he reached out a hand and caught his own lightning bug.

"Sam was obsessed with these things when he was younger. He even ate a few thinking he'd start glowing." He could feel her laughing on his chest, the bug tickling his fingers as it's butt lit up off an on like a light bulb.

"Sounds like Sammy," she said like she was off somewhere, lost in the moment. They both continued to catch bugs absentmindedly, but he knew she was thinking about something important. Then Dean started thinking too.

Why didn't he ever hang out with any girlfriends like this? Not that he had many that lasted past sex or just some heavy making out, but he had never really liked hanging out with any girls other than Lex. He felt so comfortable like this, her laying on him and just lost in silence. He didn't have to fight to be normal around her, he knew that, but was he ever going to be able to fall in love with anyone if he couldn't trust them like he trusted his family and Lex.

"When do you think we should head back?" She asked all of a sudden, pulling him out of thought. He looked down at her face that was peering up at him, her cheek had a bug sitting on it.

"Soon, but you've got a bug on you Lexie," she went cross eyed trying to find it. He chuckled to himself, sitting up with her still cradled between his legs and facing him.

"Get it off me, please," she said, taking off her glasses in case it was hiding beneath them. Laughing, he bent forward so he could peel it off her without killing it.

As he bent in close to her, he really noticed how blue here eyes were; the color deep like the night sky. Then he noticed her freckles, all so dark against her pale skin. Without thinking about it, he suddenly looked down her whole body and noticed her curves and warm body so close to his. Looking back into her face, those long eyelashes hit her cheeks again as she blinked and her mouth was open and looking so good to him right now.

_What the hell Dean? It's freaking Alexis! Your friend...remember? Snap out of it!_

"What's the matter?" She asked when she noticed him taking too long. He got the bug off her face and she put her glasses back on as he continued staring at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something," he lied, his cheeks probably red in the dark field.

_Thank God for night time. _

"What?" She pestered, his face still so close to hers that if he leaned in he could catch those pretty lips up in his. But there would be no going back then, no going back to being best friends.

_What a terrible idea, you dumbass._

"Just about how I forgot to call Lesley back, no biggie," he lied again, Lex's smile faltering for a moment before she laughed.

"Now you've got a bug on you. Hold on, I'll blow it off your cheek," she leaned in closer even, her skin smelling of lavender and her hair of cinnamon. It was the most intoxicating then he ever smelled.

_Even better than beef jerky. _

Her lips came to a halt by the side of his mouth, blowing warm air against his lips as the little bug flew off his face and back into the night air. He shuddered at the feeling, his body disobeying his mind.

_Best friends don't make out, and hunting buddies don't either. Life would be so screwed if you kissed her right now. _

"We better get back now. I'm getting cold," he lied, trying to explain the shudder as he took her hands and hauled her up with him.

"Fine, but you're buying me a root beer when we get back," she smiled, Dean agreeing before they headed back towards the motel.

"Wanna play poker when we get there?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she nodded.

"Sounds good, Winchester."

And with that, she laced her fingers with his and they walked back to the motel with fireflies high in the sky and the heat surrounding them.


End file.
